You're My Only One
by jasmyn-writer
Summary: Hermione meets an interesting guy over the holidays. Hermione finds out about herself. At Hogwarts, Hermione is having dreams about the wrong person, and liking it. Will Hermione live through all these changes? DMHG R&R OotP spoilers.
1. Bliss

You're My Only One  
  
Chapter One: Bliss  
  
Hermione flopped back onto her bed, and closed her eyes happily. She had just gotten back from her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she had to say it had been one of her best. On the train ride back, Harry, Ron, and her had been talking about how the year had sort of been a reward for all they had been through. And it was true too, Voldemort had been lying low since their fifth year, Harry had gotten over Sirius' death (though he was not forgotten) and there were no OWLS or NEWTS at all. Plus, so many exciting good things had happened. Even Draco didn't bug them that much, which was really amazing.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had grown even closer, if that was possible. At the beginning of the year, they had invented their own little game-they called it Monopoly World. It was based on the muggle game Monopoly, but they had bewitched it so that the board was 3D, there were miniature characters (that had minds of their own), and it had become a small world. Each of them owned a character, that they controlled, and the aim of the game was to become the richest and the most famous. The game goes on forever, because it was sort of another world. At first it was hard for Ron to grasp the game, because he had never played Monopoly before, but after what seemed like hours of explaining, he understood. They had decided to freeze the world for the summer, and only start it when they were together again. Ron had promised to invite them both over the Burrow, and Hermione couldn't wait.  
  
Her thoughts briefly went the problem about her wand. Now that she was entering seventh year (she mentally squealed at this) she could use magic outside school, she would have to take her wand everywhere. But she had not a clue on how, at first she thought she could shrink it and hang it on a necklace, but this was soon discarded as a) she didn't like necklaces that much and b) she would take it off when sleeping, swimming, running, etc. Hermione's mind didn't want to stop her thinking about happy, peaceful things, and the problem was put into the back of her head.  
  
A large trunk was at the base of Hermione's bed, and a part Hermione told her self she should unpack it. Another part was much more tired, and let her fall into a deep, happy sleep. Her dreams were filled with scenes from the previous year, and she was constantly unconsciously grinning.  
  
When Hermione awoke, she realised that her trunk was unpacked. 'Weird,' she thought to herself, 'oh well, mom must have unpacked it for me.' She went over to her bookshelf to find the book she was itching to finish, it was a muggle book she had found in a two-dollar shop, it was pretty short, and very humorous. It wasn't the type of book she would normal look for, but it was very good. It was called 'The Princess Diaries'. Hermione settled down on her bed, and immediately became engrossed in the book, and found herself smiling at ever sentence.  
  
A/N Hey guys! Sry its such a short chapter, next one will b longer! R & R! It might take a while before I really get into the story, there's a few things that need to happen first. And it will be a Draco/Hermione fic, I luv 'em, so it will turn out that way. R & R! 


	2. Ouch!

You're My Only One  
  
Chapter 2: Ouch!  
  
About half an hour later, the phone rang noisily, at first it disturbed Hermione, she hadn't heard a phone ring in 2 months, but quickly recognised it, and let someone else pick it up. Just at she had settled back into her book, her mom knocked onto her door, and peeked in saying, "It's Kate on the phone for you." In half a second the book was discarded, and Hermione was up against her bed's backboard, anxiously talking to her muggle best friend.  
  
"Mom, I'm going over to Kate's, I have my mobile." Hermione opened the front door, jogged the two blocks to Kate's house, and knocked on the door loudly. A grinning, freckled, dark-haired girl, wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap singlet, and tight, dark blue jeans opened the door.  
  
"Mouse!" She squealed, and pulled Hermione into a deep hugged. Hermione hugged back and followed the girl up stairs to her room. It was plastered with poster of muggle celebrities. Most of which were of Justin Timberlake, a blonde-haired muggle singer.  
  
"Mouse, wow, you've really filled out! You she really wear more clothes that hug your body, you know, show your great figure." Hermione was startled at this comment, but was soon thinking about what her best friend had said. She was slightly confused; Kate had always been book-wormy, like her, what was with the body figure thing?  
  
"What ever. Anyway, we have so much catching up to do! I have to tell you about this great book I read on the-" Hermione was cut short by another odd comment.  
  
"Before you start babbling on about books, I want to talk to you about Harry." Kate had a very mischievous grin on. Hermione had told Kate about Harry and Ron, even Draco and his evil mates. Of course she left out the whole magic part.  
  
"OK, what about?" Hermione replied lightly, what would Kate want with Harry?  
  
"Well, he sounds really cute from what you told me, and I was wondering if you had a pic of him." Talk about shocked, Hermione's eyes widened to the point where she thought they would burst. 'Kate's really changed.' she thought to herself, but countered it with 'She's been my best friend for years, I shouldn't start judging her.'  
  
"Um," Hermione thought if she even had a picture of Harry, "actually, I do!" Hermione picked up the small shoulder bag she had brought with her, and found her wallet, inside that was a shrunken photo of Harry, Ron, and herself. "Here." Kate bent over the photo, and looked at it with great interest.  
  
"Wow, he's really hot! I'm surprised you guys aren't going out!"  
  
"We're just friends, Kate, just friends." 'What's up with Kate?' Hermione thought softly to herself.  
  
"Mousey, you should get your ears pierced, you'd look really pretty." Kate was now eyeing Hermione critically.  
  
"That was random, but no. I don't think so." Hermione pulled an awfully fake cheery smile. Kate giggled at this.  
  
"Come on, there's a place just up at the shops."  
  
"Its bodily mutation Kate." As Hermione said this, she had an idea. She could easily hand her wand off her earring! She was about to agree, when Kate spoke first.  
  
"Since when has Mouse ever back down from a challenge, heh?" This brought back a memory to Hermione, when she had explained to Kate about the houses at Hogwarts, and that she had been sorted into Gryffindor, the bravery house. Kate had said that Hermione was definitely put in the right house. "Hello? Mousey?" Hermione jogged back to reality.  
  
"Let's go shrimp." Hermione said evilly, she would definitely get her ears pierced now. She grabbed her shoulder bag and started down the stairs. Kate followed her hurriedly. Hermione had a sudden urge to just apparate there, but knew that they would have to drive.  
  
"Mouse, I have got a car." Kate said excitedly, pointing at a glossy Toyota.  
  
"Go Katy, go Katy." Hermione said in a singsong voice.  
  
Soon they were at a place called 'Accessories Galore'. They went in, and asked to get Hermione ears pierced. Hermione was sitting in the seat, while the lady was getting everything ready, when she started to have doubts.  
  
"Kate, this is going to really hurt."  
  
"No it won't."  
  
"Yes it will."  
  
"Everything's ready." Said the lady, "I'll just count to three, and then it will all be over, OK?" Hermione was about the say no, but yet again Kate broke in.  
  
"Yup, she's ready. Now Mouse, listen to me." Seeing the nervous look on Hermione's face, she continued, " It won't hurt, just pay attention to me. On Thursday there's going to be a party at a club downtown, I really think you should come." Hermione, somewhere in the back of her mind, heard a one. "It would be great fun! You could come over early, I could dress you all up!" Hermione felt a pang of pain in her ear's, but was too intent of what Kate was saying to really feel it. "If you don't come for you, come for me, Mouse."  
  
"All over, you can leave now." The lady said, and walked off. Hermione fingered her new earrings attentively. Her ears felt very hot, but she assumed it was just because of the piercing.  
  
"Kate, I don't about the party thing. I mean, it's not really, I don't know, me."  
  
"Mouse, you were obviously born to party! Can you not see it? All your characteristics point towards partying. You're always doing stuff that's out there!" This made Hermione stop. She realised something that she felt stupid for not realising. Kate didn't know the real Hermione. She knew the Hermione that Hermione wanted to be. A Hermione that was put on show to Kate, to see if it worked. A Hermione made up of letters, phone calls, one- on-one chats, but nothing that had to do with real life. No school, parties, other friends, nothing. Kate had wanted to nickname Hermione Mimi, but Hermione said Mouse was better. Kate didn't understand, but didn't question it.  
  
"Eek!" Kate said, a large shelf of earrings had just fallen down. 'Weird,' thought Hermione. She quickly agreed to go to the party. She needed to know if 'Mouse' was real, or just a mask.  
  
A/N How do u like it so far? I hope it's ok. Please review! I'll try and post the next chapter soon. R&R! 


	3. The Party

You're My Only One  
  
Chapter 3: The Party  
  
She felt like a fool. She stood in front of Kate's mirror, fondling with her shrunken wand hanging off her earring. Her hair was not the usual bushy mess, but long and wavy at her sides. She was wearing a knee-length denim skirt, and a black v-neck top, that showed too much cleavage for her liking.  
  
"Kate, I feel like an idiot." Hermione complained pitifully, knowing that it would not help a bit.  
  
"But Mouse, you look great! Besides, you can't back out know, you're to far in." Kate giggled, but Hermione looked pained. It wasn't because she was afraid of what everyone else would think of her, but she was scared. Terrified was more like it, this was her moment of truth, tonight she would find out who she was, and whether she could be that person.  
  
*Crack! * A large baseball landed innocently at Hermione's feet.  
  
"Shit! Stupid neighbours!" Kate looked at the large hole in her window. "They are so paying for that." Hermione just blinked at few times, and looked at her friend with sorrow. The sorrow wasn't for the window. Kate looked out of the window.  
  
"They probably all ran away, the wimps. I hope they get a lot of pocket money!" Kate rambled on, and Hermione zoned out.  
  
She took another look at the girl in the mirror. The one with eyeliner and glossy lips. The one that looked great, and felt it. Not the intelligent introvert that was usually looking back at her.  
  
Hermione sighed deeply. "Let's go."  
  
As soon as Hermione stepped into the club, she knew she didn't belong. There wasn't a long a trivial answer to her question, it hit her in the face, hard. The flashing the lights, the blaring music, the screaming teenagers. Hermione could barely hear herself think, let alone delve deep into her twisting thoughts.  
  
"Come on, let's dance!" Kate pulled Hermione into the crowd; Hermione didn't even try to pull away. She just let herself get swept away by the crowd. In a trance, she didn't notice a thing, and though her thoughts were coming in hundreds, she stayed staring blankly, dancing a very subtle way.  
  
Half an hour later Hermione was still dancing, or just standing more like it. Kate barely noticed, she was having fun, and her friend seemed fine, there was nothing to worry about.  
  
It took Hermione 45 minutes to realise she needed some space, not physical space, but mental space. And this was not the place to get it.  
  
"I'm going to get a drink!" Hermione yelled to her friend, and walked off before she even nodded. At first Hermione went to get a drink, but as she approached, the punch ball crack, and there were countless screams. This didn't even faze Hermione, who just headed in another direction.  
  
This time, Hermione went straight for the door. As she stepped out, the cool breeze did wonders for her. But soon she realised she was in a back garden, not the street.  
  
'I really couldn't care less.' She thought to herself sullenly, and sat down on a lonely bench under a tree. Hermione felt like she was wrecking the lovely scenery with her terrible thoughts.  
  
She had realised that Harry and Ron were her only friends, and that probably wouldn't change. She didn't have one girl friend, and Kate didn't count, because Kate knew Mouse, nor Hermione. Hermione found herself longing to play Monopoly World with Harry and Ron, longing to tell them off for not doing their homework, longing to watch them play chess, longing-  
  
"Hey! Hermione, right?" A tall, dark haired guy sat down next to Hermione on the bench. She didn't remember telling anyone her name, but then again, she didn't remember much of the first 45 minutes.  
  
"Um, yeah." She really wasn't in the mood for visitors, and he was cramming her space. "Do I, um, know you?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm Damien, nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand with a friendly grin on his face. Hermione took it gingerly. "I like you earrings." Damien said, raising his eyebrows slightly. 'No,' Hermione thought nervously, 'he couldn't know that I'm a-'  
  
"Having a nice time?" Now Hermione was mad, she was deep in thought and he was just asking her random questions like she was some kind of. Friend.  
  
Hermione was about to lie, say she was having a great time and had to leave, but as she looked into his eyes, she changed her mind. Those eyes, they were so trustworthy, so loving. They were like a worn down path, weary and old, but sure knowing.  
  
"Actually, I'm not." Hermione found herself spilling out all of her thoughts. She didn't say Hogwarts, but rather 'the boarding school I got to'. Damien sat there, all the way through, nodding knowingly, and occasionally asking questions.  
  
The weight, which had been so heavy on Hermione's chest, had been lifted, and Hermione felt like a whole new person. Or maybe the same old person, but in a new light.  
  
"You want to dance?" Damien asked. This brought a whole new sensation over her body. A feeling of warmth, happiness, of belonging.  
  
"Sure." She replied, not trying to hide the huge that that had broken out on her face. Whoever this Damien guy was, he was definitely good.  
  
Hermione heard him mutter something under his breath, something that sounded oddly like an incantation, but discarded the thought quickly; she was having too much fun!  
  
Still dancing, Hermione bumped into Kate. Kate didn't look like she was in to good shape. 'Oh Kate.' She thought unhappily, and told Damien she was leaving. He just nodded, and walked away. Moving Kate along beside her, she went to a back alley, and apparated them both home. 'I'll have to tell her we walked.'  
  
After she had dropped Kate off at her house, she went to her own. As she took off her jeans, a small note fell out. Hermione picked it up in wonder. In small, scribbly handwriting it said:  
  
Hey, I had a great time tonight, call me. 98788548 Damien  
  
The sensation she had when she was dancing - really dancing - came back. But she didn't call him. He was just a stranger. You don't just call strangers. 'But how can a stranger be so understanding?' She asked herself hopefully. She wanted to call him, she really did. But her common sense was just too strong.  
  
Getting into her pyjamas, she got under her covers, and said a quick spell to turn off the lights. It was another half hour before she even got to sleep, her mind was filled with countless thoughts, and she wanted to know of all of them. Besides, she could never sleep with so many unanswered questions.  
  
Her dreams were filled with happy scenes, of her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Damien. Damien?  
  
A/N How'd you like? Next chapter will be better. A lot will be 'revealed'. Lol. Please R & R!!!! It focuses more on Hermione than Draco, but trust me, Draco will come into the picture! Sorry if there r a lot of mistakes, I'm writing this before school. I shouldn't do this again; I'm soooooo going to be late, lol. Happy reading! 


	4. A Stranger?

You're My Only One  
  
Chapter 4: A Stranger?  
  
The next week went by slowly, the slowest Hermione had ever seen. She didn't want to see Kate; she told her that she wanted to get all of her schoolwork done. Truth was she had gotten that done on the train. Kate had thanked her for taking her home, but Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty at this. She had only taken her home because she herself had wanted to go home, and she had used magic, that was not a good thing.  
  
Damien's note was still on her bedside table. Hermione often stared at it hopelessly, because that was exactly how she felt: hopeless. She really wanted to call him, but she wouldn't let herself, he was just a stranger!  
  
But Hermione couldn't keep her mind off him, she didn't know why. It wasn't like they had had a connection or anything. 'Maybe you did.' Hermione didn't have a clue what she wanted.  
  
She had tried to keep her mind off him by going to the library. In her first summer after Hogwarts she had found that her library really did stock wizarding books. There was a remote section at the back that nobody went to, and if they did, all the books looked completely normal. But they were all charmed to be the real wizarding books when a wizard (or witch) opened them.  
  
Once, the day after she met Damien, she was in the library, just browsing, and noticed an interesting book about how to tell if your kid a witch/wizard, and the signs there are. She had flipped through it, but a particular paragraph struck her very odd.  
  
'After a witch/wizard has found out that they are a witch/wizard, and start their schooling, the unusual happenings should stop. This is because their power is focuses and being tamed. If the happenings continue, it is often because of one of many unusual special conditions.'  
  
Hermione had stopped reading there because the unusual happenings had continued to happen to her. She didn't even know what brought her to read the book. The information quickly went to the back of her mind, because Damien had come back.  
  
Eventually Hermione gave in, it was boring without any friends to talk to, and you could only read books until your eyes started hurting.  
  
"Hey, is Damien there?" She couldn't understand how she could be so calm; she would normally be a nervous wreck by now.  
  
"Yeah, this Hermione?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"This is Damien. I'm really glad you called." Hermione felt herself blushing, glad that Damien couldn't see. And for some reason hearing his voice was very, very calming.  
  
"Look, I'll be straight with you Hermione. Now don't freak out, like I know you will. I'm a wizard, and I know you're a witch. But I really need to talk to you about something." She practically fell off her bed. So much for a calming voice.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. I guess. But, but what do you want? I mean -"  
  
"Look, it would be a lot easier if we met, in person."  
  
"Are you some sort of stalker?" Now she was getting nervous, she knew it had been a bad idea to call him. "I mean, who exactly are you?"  
  
"Look, meet me at the Bronze Hill 6pm tomorrow night. I trust you'll come. I've got to go. I look forward to it." And he hung up. He hung up! Rage was boiling up in Hermione, she felt like something would explode. And like her thoughts had triggered something, a glass sitting on her chest of drawers broke.  
  
"Crap!" She hurried to pick up the pieces, Crookshanks was around, and she didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
Hermione was getting desperate; she had nothing to do! She had even opened up Monopoly World, just to see her character deal business. Hermione knew she would pay for playing without Harry and Ron, but it did seem to take up some time. That was, until Crookshanks came and decided to sit on her lap.  
  
She had written at least forty letters to Harry and Ron, but it all sounded so stupid, pointless, and superstitious. And Hermione wasn't superstitious, not at all. Neither Harry, nor Ron had sent a letter, though it was only the first week. 'They probably haven't had time or anything. Yeah, that's right.'  
  
She didn't know why she was there. It was stupid, ludicrous. It was five past six and Damien wasn't here. She should leave, right now. 'I'm going." She thought sullenly. A she stood up to walk away; a figure came out of the shadows. Her heart skipped a beat. This guy had chocolate coloured hair, quite tall, and amazing eyes. This guy was Damien.  
  
"Sorry, please sit down." Damien sound genuinely concerned. He sounded so trustworthy. The part of Hermione's mind that told her to leave was pushed away.  
  
"I - Um, yeah, OK."  
  
"OK, this is really hard for me OK? You just have to understand that. Let me start with some history." Hermione could hardly breathe. She had no idea what he would tell her, but it sounded so important. Almost as if- No, it couldn't be. But he did know she was a witch, so. "At the beginning of time, there were three amazing wizards. They were the most powerful of the world, they had, well, not really ruled the world, but they were highly respected. Almost like a god. Remember this was when not much was known about magic, there were no schools or anything. These three wizards were called the Ones.  
"They had very powerful magic, their magic came from what was sort of a ball of energy inside them. And they were intelligent, very smart, and resourceful. Their magic was passed onto their children, but not all of the relations got the power, often they would get some of it, but it was generations before there were more real Ones.  
"Unfortunately, this, power, was so strong, that the ball of energy inside them in a sense, blew up. A lot of Ones died." Hermione gasped at this, she did not take death easily. When Sirius died, she was a wreck. "It was even more time until anyone noticed the relation, people died all the time, and not many people realised that it was the power inside these select individuals." Damien stopped, seeming to want to give Hermione a break. It was a lot of information, and he had barely gotten into it.  
"There was a family, who were not related to any Ones, but knew a lot about them, their power, and how to, well, help Ones to concur their power. So whenever a One was born, and their power was detected, a person, a Knower they were called, would help them along. But many Ones died anyway. You see, the Knower's couldn't do it for the Ones; only the Ones could concur the power. The family soon realised that only select Ones should be helped-the Ones who had the potential to concur the power. Of course quite a few muggles had the power of a One, but most died when they were a baby, if they were not magic, the power over took them quickly, and they died."  
"From then on, most Ones were saved, well, not most, but enough to keep the power running through a few select veins. In this century there have been many Ones, Dumbledore is a One." At this Hermione smiled. She always had looked up to Dumbledore with a certain respect, one that she didn't give to anyone else.  
"Hermione, do you remember when you went to library, the day after the party?" Hermione's palms had grown sweaty, and she had just wiped them on her sleave. Now they seemed even sweatier than when she wiped them.  
  
"Yeah." She replied feebly, not knowing what this had to do with anything.  
  
"You read a passage from a book, called 'Signs'?" Hermione stopped, that had been the book that was about how to tell if you were a witch or wizard, and how the signs stopped when you went to school, but hers hadn't. She gulped heavily.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ever wondered why you're signs didn't stop? Why the happenings still happened?" He wasn't getting at what she thought he was getting at, was he?  
  
"Well, yeah, but no, I mean, it was a book, sure, and the authors obviously knew what they were talking about, but, I mean." She babbled on continuously as she did when she was nervous, very nervous. Hermione started wringing her hands uncontrollably. Damien noticed all this; he bit his bottom lip in thought, as if arguing with himself.  
  
He took Hermione's chin in his hand, and gently tipped it up, facing him. "Hermione, don't be afraid." At this Hermione whimpered, and tears were stinging her eyes uncomfortably, and she felt like crying. "You are lucky to be a One."  
  
A/N Sry bout the cliffhanger! I couldn't help it, it seemed to fit. I'll try and get the next chapter up this weekend. But I got a lot of hw, so I'm not sure. Is it good? Sry that's its taking a while to get Draco into the story, its more on Hermione than Draco. Yup, so, please read! And review! I luv reviews! They make me wanna keep riting, u no? so R&R!! bubs! 


	5. Life

You're My Only One  
  
Chapter 5: Life  
  
Hermione walked into her room, and threw her jacket on the bed subconsciously. She moved to sit on her bed, dropping her bag to the ground nonchalantly. Her eyes starred through everything, and her body - not really relaxed, but surrendered to the overwhelming tiredness creepy throughout her.  
  
Meditation, something Hermione had never really been able to do, seemed like what should be right. A wall appeared in her mind, attempting to block out all thoughts of whatever went through her mind. Though this wall did not block them out, but made a display of them. There were so many, creeping and crawling across this wall that none were disguisable, but all were about the same thing.  
  
Mind was now separate from matter; Hermione was no longer in her room, but shivering in the cold, not knowing what she wanted or what she was. The tear that trickled down her cheek did not bring her back to reality. Neither did the constant ringing that her brain did not pick up.  
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind she picked up that her mother came in, telling her that the phone was for her. But as she saw the state Hermione was in, the phone matter was dropped, and her mother sat down next to her baby. Hermione's head was buried in her mother lap, and the tears came down again and again. Her mother knew not why she was crying, though it did not matter, sadness is not a written language.  
  
~~~  
  
She came. Damien knew she would, curiosity would get the better of her. Or perhaps it was the connection. The connection that was only found between entwined fates. Sitting down huffily, Hermione tried to not meet the longing gaze Damien was sending her.  
  
"Hermione," Damien said softly, reaching out to her with his verbal action. She looked away.  
  
It was hard, for both of them. Hermione thought about what she was doing. How could someone she knew for such a short time inflict so much pain? Now that she thought about it, this went against everything she had ever done. She had always wanted information, the need for facts often overcame her.  
  
This reminded her of one day, last year at Hogwarts. Everything was fine, she had gone to the library to finish off some homework, nothing hard, just a transfiguration essay. She went to get a book, she had known where it was, but she didn't go to the right section. She didn't know what had come over her, but for at least half an hour she looked. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she looked for it anyway. It was like a summoning or something.  
  
"What do you want? Want to lecture me or something? Because I'm not in the mood."  
  
A determined look appeared on Damien's face, a look that tried not to show frustration. "Look, I think the only way I will get through to you is by being stern. I hate this, I've never done this before, it's not like I wanted to be a Knower, let alone one who is a replacement! Ever since-"  
  
"Stop. You-you're a Knower?" Hermione finally met his gaze, but this time it was he who turned away. He had not meant to say that, but he had been up all night, and the one before going through books, hundreds of them, finding out all there was to be a Knower. His mother had wanted to take Hermione slowly, like you would normally, but the circumstances changed, and she needed a Knower now.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, it's just," Damien spoke slowly, and depressingly, and suddenly Hermione felt sorry for him. "My father, I was twenty when it happened. I mean, when he died." A pang of guilt hit Hermione, and it travelled through her, reaching all nooks and crannies of her mind. While Damien felt a feeling of sadness come over him, as if someone had just painted him a cool blue, and left him in the breeze to dry. "Hermione, there are so many things, so many things you don't know. So many things I have to tell you." Tears began to sting her eyes, and she blinked them away harshly.  
  
"Just, be strong, Hermione, be strong."  
  
~~~  
  
This was the book. The book she had looked for.  
  
As soon as she was home she read it. All of it, straight through, before going back and truly understanding what it meant. What it meant for her. It took her back six years, back to her first year at Hogwarts, back before Harry and Ron. It was funny; the two people who truly understood her did not come to mind when she was in a mental crisis. Not in the least.  
  
That night, that night when Harry and Ron were insulting her, calling her names, she had not known why she had run. It had never bothered her before, sure, she had felt an urge of hate towards them, but her feelings were, held down you could say. But still she had run, run the bathroom. Why not the dorms? She asked herself, Why not the secret passage she had accidentally found in search of a classroom? No, something had drawn her to the bathroom, and this book explained it all.  
  
That night, there had been a death. A mysterious one, one that just, happened. Not much was known about it. But all that they knew was a man had left to go somewhere, no one knew where, and he never came back. His son and wife knew not what had happened, but they had been of a special family, with many circumstances and magic revolving around them. So they questioned it not. Not at all.  
  
So no one knew. No one knew of the One that had just been discovered, the fourth One that century. The book was vague, but Hermione pieced it all together. She had been sad because of the death of her Knower, the man who was to guide her through everything.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Her mother was so caring that it hurt Hermione.  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
"Is it something about Harry and Ron?" Hermione's eyes widen at this. She had completely forgotten about them! And she had been getting post as well, she just didn't read it!  
  
"Oh! Yeah, actually, yeah, that's what's wrong, I was just going to write a letter to them." A little white lie never hurt, did it?  
  
She scampered to pick up the bundle of letters at the foot of her bed, and opened them one by one. There was one from Harry, two from Ron (one of which contained a packet of something), and... Who was this last one from? She opened that one first:  
  
Hermione,  
I hoped you liked the book, or disliked it, or anything, as long as you read it. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to cope. I won't let it take you Hermione, I won't. ~Damien  
  
This one was discarded quickly, that was not something she felt like going into.  
  
Hermione!  
How are you? Unfortunately I'm still at the Dursley's, they had a huge fuss about this letter, but I got it sent all the same. I hope you've been good (and haven't played Monopoly World!), and having lots of fun! And don't be stressing over the NEWTS, OK? See you around!  
Harry  
  
Hermione grinned subconsciously as she thought of her best friend. Hermione grabbed the thinnest letter, the one from Ron, and read his scribbly handwriting:  
  
Hermione,  
Hope your summer had been great so far,  
  
That's the understatement of the year, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
I was wondering if you want to come over to the Burrow? I thought you could get here a bit before Harry comes, you know? Like fifth year. Anyways, hope Pig is bugging you.  
Ron  
  
The next one was a bag of Chocolate Frogs, and a few homemade muffins from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione bit into one anxiously, to find they tasted as fresh as if they were made today. The bliss of magic. The mention of Monopoly World in Harry's letter made Hermione go check on it in her trunk. It seemed fine, but in their little world, you don't always know what was going on.  
  
Hermione thought about this. Monopoly World; the one place where no one cared if she was a One, no one cared that her Knower had died, and most of all, no one cared that for the past few days she had nearly given up on life.  
  
A/N How do you like it???? Before my next chap. Is up I want 15 reviews! A incredibly small request!!! If you like it , dislike it, love it, hate it, REVIEW! (In other words, review no matter what) Kk, I'll stop bugging you now, so that you can review. By! 


	6. Are You Alright?

You're My Only One  
  
Chapter 6: Are you all right?  
  
It took Hermione three days of debating with herself to make a decision about everything. Being a One, writing to Harry and Ron, making up with Kate, buying the new Dido CD. OK, the last one wasn't very hard to decide, Dido was her favourite muggle singer, and she always listened to her.  
  
Often she would sit, and think about it. Hours could go by, and she would still be thinking. While she sat there, just thinking, she felt something inside her, a feeling of some sort. Kind of like the welling feeling you get when you're really happy, or the nervous feeling when you're anticipating something. But it didn't seem have an emotion, it just felt... Overwhelming.  
  
At first Hermione ignored it as hunger or something, but soon it was too evident to ignore. Everyday it was stronger, and came more frequently. After only a few days, every time her mind turned the aspect of being a One it came. And if she didn't focus on something else it started to hurt.  
  
The aspect of going to the Burrow came up time and time again. How Hermione wanted to go, to stay with Ron for the rest of the vacation. But she couldn't bring herself to leave a problem unsolved. Sometimes Hermione found herself thinking that being a One was a challenge, a way to prove herself as... She didn't even know what. Besides, it was stupid thought, because it would be the most dangerous and risky challenge, and having had the choice, she would've denied it.  
  
And how could she make up with Kate, and become friends again when she knew that Mouse was dead. Hermione was an introvert, and that's just how it was. Hermione forced herself to believe this.  
  
And Damien. His eyes were so clear, but they were not the warm, glowing eyes she saw at the party, but dark, and worried eyes. Eyes that dug into her soul and found the real Hermione. The Hermione that wasn't allowed to come out. The Hermione that was hard to find. The Hermione that was locked in...  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh of defeat, and picked up the phone.  
  
~~~  
  
Looking up at her ceiling from her bed, Hermione thought sullenly about what had just occurred to her. On the phone, Damien said they would talk it over in person, but had given her advice on how to handle the overwhelming feeling that was building up in her right now. His words echoed in her head dully:  
  
'Focus on something that you take charge of, make sure that you are controlling your body and emotions. Always remember, this is a battle fought with your will power; physical actions do nothing.'  
  
This wasn't the problem. She could easily focus, she had done a meditation class with her mother one summer, so it came easily. But first she had asked Damien if reading could do the trick.  
  
'Absolutely not' to quote him directly. He said reading brought her into the book's world, one that she could not control. He had asked her if there was any other hobby she had. Like drawing, writing, or running. This is when it occurred to her.  
  
She had no hobby, nothing she liked to do except read. That's it, the rest of the time it was schoolwork, or cooking dinner for her parents like she did once a week, or going to Kate's house...  
  
The problem of Kate; that just kept coming up in her mind. She had been procrastinating for what seemed like forever. Her parents kept giving her messages from Kate.  
  
Call me. What's wrong? What did I do? Please call me. Mouse, where are you? I came to your house yesterday...  
  
The list went on. It wasn't that she was debating on whether or not she should stay friends with her anymore; that was obvious. She shouldn't, it just wouldn't work. But a nagging part in her mind kept saying that Kate was her only friend. Where would she go, she had been hanging around the house ever since the night of the party, except when she went out to see Damien. She desperately wanted everything to go back to normal...  
  
But what was normal? If Damien hadn't come, she might've blown up because of being a One. That can't be normal, can it?  
  
Oh no, the feeling was coming back. But this time she couldn't concentrate, her mind wouldn't stay still. She needed to go somewhere peaceful. Somewhere that she could be alone. Somewhere like...  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione looked at the now packed backpack. It contained quite a few items, and it was no surprise that magic had made it all fit. She slipped on some comfy flip-flops, and threw on a jacket. Saying a short incantation, her wand once more hung on her small, silver, earrings.  
  
Since no one was home, Hermione quickly scribbled a small note to her  
parents, and set off onto the path outside her house. In a matter of  
minutes she was at her destination.  
  
She took a long time taking in her beautiful surroundings. She started  
with the green grass; that was speckled with clovers, dandelions, and the  
odd butterfly resting. Her eyes then wandered to a large rock, perfect  
for sitting on, then to the small waterfall; a mere trickle of water that  
came from the scrub above, and went all the way down the gently sloping  
hill.  
  
The whole area looked upon a large lake, rippling in the light breeze.  
But Hermione's eyes were no longer resting on that peaceful sight, but  
rather the crouching figure in the shadows of the scrub.  
  
Carefully putting down her backpack, and slipping off her shoes, she  
moved silently towards the creature. A crackling disturbed the figure,  
and the dead leaf that had cracked under Hermione's weight was scowled  
upon. Though slightly edgy, the creature moved not.  
  
Hermione gasped in awe, now only a few feet from the creature, as she  
recognised it. The small rabbit was beautiful, it's ears flopping and it  
nose buried in the grass, munching. The cute animal looked up, and  
brushed its nose with its tiny paws. Hermione tried to stifle her giggle,  
but the rabbit had already bounced away with an ease most could only wish  
for.  
  
Momentarily forgetting why she was there, she went to pick up her  
backpack and leave, but she soon remembered. There were numerous things  
needed to be sorted out, and what better place then a peaceful, nature  
haven?  
  
Dropping her stuff on the grass beside her, Hermione settled down in a  
comfortable spot. But before she knew it, the feeling had come back. And  
this time it hurt, more than ever...  
  
A/N SORRY! Ok, there was more to this chapter, but I'm leaving for a  
camp in a few minutes, and I wanted to get something posted, bcoz I got  
all of my reviews!!!! Thank you!! Plz review again! I come back on  
Tuesday, so I'll try and post my next chapter on Wednesday or something.  
R&R!!!! I know it's a bit cliffie, and I'm sorry, there's just some stuff  
I need to work out in hermione's mind. And I know that a few of you are  
waiting for draco, I just want to let you know, SO AM I!!!! But  
unfortunately he wont come in until later, so don't hold your breathe. Oh  
yeh, plz say happy birthday to my friend Fiona! And read her story, its  
called Hermione's Hilarious Diaries. It's based on the princess diaries  
by meg cabot. Her penname is AngelAlex68. Anyhow, g2g!!! cyaz!!!! R&R!!! 


End file.
